


Euphoria

by shiiiny



Series: Christmas with You: An AnzuAra Collection [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Naru does the cooking, Nyanko is also there, im so sorry the tags turn into memes every time i do them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 02:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiiiny/pseuds/shiiiny
Summary: In which Anzu and Naru spend the morning after Christmas cuddling and being extremely gay





	Euphoria

**Author's Note:**

> hewwo hewwo ya girl back at it again with anzuara im never gonna be sick of this ship im taking it with me to the grave!!!
> 
> oh, also you dont necessarily have to read the first fic in the series theyre kinda standalone and nsfw isnt for everyone ^w^ !! I'd appreciate it if you did tho!! 
> 
> also totally wasnt listening to JK's Euphoria as I titled this

Anzu woke up the next morning completely sore. Her body felt stiff as she stretched with a yawn, suddenly remembering all of the events that transpired last night. Needless to say, she felt a sudden heat to her face that also traveled throughout her system. She blinked once, twice, removing any traces of sleep -as well as that memory for now at least- from her eyes.  
  
She looked to her side, only to see her partner already left. In her place, however, was a folded pile of clothes and what seemed like a card left on top. The time they spent dating taught her more things about her, and one of them was that she absolutely loved treating her guests. So she guessed it was one of these treats.  
  
She got up and walked slowly to the bathroom, picking up some spare lingerie she keeps at here. Her shower was also languid. The water soothed her, pelting down her back and making her take more time than usual. She also helped herself to her girlfriend's products, her fruity and floral scent encompassing her and reminding her of pleasant embrace. When she was done, she dried herself, blew her hair, and brushed her teeth. She stepped out smelling and feeling fresh, ready to spend the day with the only person she loved more than anything.  
  
She returned to the bed and picked up the letter.  
  
\---  
_Good morning, angel!_  
  
_Hope you slept well~ I left you a new PJ set! It's, like, super cute and fluffy I'm sure you'll love it!! After all, Christmas isn't the same without snuggly sweaters is it~? Come downstairs for your fav breakfast, ok? Nyanko's also waiting! xoxo_  
  
_-Your Queen_  
\---  
  
Her heart fluttered at that. Naru’s presents were always great, especially if they were clothing. She knew what to pick all the time, her modeling expertise being very useful in shopping.  
  
She picked up the first article, and it was, indeed, a sweater. The pink fabric felt extremely soft as she held it, something like Anzu never owned before. She unfolded it, revealing a traditional pattern that instead of having christmassy reindeers and trees, had cat faces and coffee cups. She thought it was definitely cuter, capturing her personality like that. Beneath it was a pair of rose shorts. It was silky against her fingertips, and she noticed a paw print embroidered on one of its legs. It was also ruffled at the waist and cuffs, giving it a cute and dainty feel. She dressed up quickly, grabbed her phone, and took the stairs down to the kitchen.  
  
♡♡♡  
  
The aroma of breakfast being prepared led her to where Naru stood before the stove. She wore a frilly apron over a set that was matching to Anzu's, only hers was in a pastel lavender shade.  
  
“Good morning, Naru-chan!” She greeted as she stepped in, taking a look at the preparations. The island was already decked with cutlery, juice, and a few dishes that were done. Behind her, the pan was still sizzling and the coffee still being brewed.  
  
“Good morning, darling~” She chirped, pulling Anzu by the waist and kissing her cheek. These morning kisses always felt nice, a special something only she received on top of hugs.  
  
She snuggled closer to her, clutching at her waist and resting against her chest as she stirred whatever was in the pan. Nyanko didn't miss out on the cuddles either and purred as she rubbed herself against Naru's feet.  
  
Naru felt incredible. Her two favorites surrounded her and made her feel complete, almost empowered. With Anzu by her side, she felt like she could do anything. It was almost hard to believe she loved anyone so. Her heart would always skip a beat around her, and her personality would always change for the better, too. It was amazing having such a person bring out her best at every moment like that.  
  
She finished cooking up a feast for both of them in no time. Before she sat in front of Anzu, however, she poured food for her kitty too. She then all but hopped on her high stool, ready to dig in. Her actions caused her girlfriend to giggle softly and her cheeks to color inconveniently.  
  
“Thank you for the food!” She said to save her from her blush.  
  
“Oh, honey, don't worry about it!” She smiled. It was so radiant Anzu could swear she had a heart attack right then and there.  
  
The sound of forks and knives as they clanged against their plates filled the room as well as their chatter and Nyanko's occasional purrs and meows.  
  
♡♡♡  
  
Following that delicious meal, Naru insisted they take a picture for the memory. So after finally adjusting everything from pillows to matching blankets and whatnot, Anzu found herself smiling into Naru's front phone camera with Nyanko resting in her lap.  
  
It was a beautiful photo burst, Naru leaning in to peck Anzu's cheek, Anzu trying to look as collected as she could yet turning her face to meet Naru's lips as soon as they were near her, and Nyanko sticking a paw up and jumping off midway through their kiss.  
  
They pulled apart shortly, feeling euphoric and overjoyed, and bursting into laughter as Nyanko stretched her limbs on the wooden floor. Naru called her back and flicked the TV on, settling in with her favorite girls to binge another drama series. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! do consider leaving a kudos and a comment down below!


End file.
